


Bring Flowers

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Bill seeks Molly's advice after he and Fleur have a fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry February Event 'The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge' (Dragon, prompt #3: Write about a big fight between a couple.)

Fleur tossed Bill’s shoes out the door behind him, nearly hitting him in the head. “And don’t you come back into this cottage until you’ve apologized, William Weasley” she said, doing an excellent impression of his mother.

Bill sighed and put on his shoes (thankfully he’d at least had his shirt and trousers on when they’d started fighting). Then, he Disapparated from Shell Cottage and Apparated outside the Burrow. Letting himself inside without bothering to knock, he called out “Is anybody home?”

“In the kitchen, dear” called out his mother’s voice.

Bill followed the sound to its source.

“I just finished making a pot of tea” said Molly. “Do you want a cup?”

“Sure” said Bill. “Fleur threw me out before I even got any breakfast.” His stomach growled, as if to testify to the veracity of his statement.

Molly looked at him and smiled. “Well, how about I make you something to eat while you tell me whatever it is you’ve done this time.”

Bill threw his arms up in the air. “Now why is it always something I’ve done?” he asked. “Isn’t she ever responsible?”

Molly shook her head. “She’s eight months pregnant with your child – and my first grandchild, don’t you forget. She can do no wrong and you can do no right.”

Bill groaned. “I knew Veelas had tempers but her hormones are ridiculous anymore” he said.

As her son was talking, Molly was busy frying some eggs and sausages. “I hope you didn’t say that to her” she said. “Because as someone who has been pregnant six times, I can tell you that the only thing worse than pregnancy hormones are having your actions blamed on pregnancy hormones.”

The curse-breaker shook his head. “All I did was tell her how beautiful she looked” he said. “And do you know how she responded?”

“She started crying?” guessed Molly, turning the sausage over.

“How did you know?” asked Bill, bewildered.

“I told you, I’ve been pregnant six times” said the woman. “I know how the pregnant mind works.”

“Well, can you explain it to me?” asked Bill. “Because I have no idea what set her off.”

“Oh, probably a hundred different things. The thought that she’s heavier now than she’s ever been in her life, the thought that every single part of her is swollen, the thought that she might not get back to her pre-pregnancy shape…”

“Okay” said Bill. “I get the picture. Still, I don’t understand why she threw me out when I tried to tell her not to cry.”

Molly plated the sausage and eggs. “You shouldn’t have said that” she said. “Women hate being told how to feel.”

Bill began to eat the breakfast his mother had cooked. Between bites, he asked. “So how do I make it right?”

“Just apologize” said Molly. “I’m sure by the time you finish your breakfast and head back home, she’ll be willing to forgive you.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

“And Bill?”

“Yes Mum?”

“I recommend you bring flowers.”


End file.
